Room 409
by SquishyFiend
Summary: Song fic.Bullet For My ValentineRoom 409.Harry comes home after a late night at work.He finds a note from his wife,Ginny.Harry's suspicious so he finds Ginny only to find out shes cheating on him with...find out..better summery inside.


Disclamer:i don't Harry Potter or these lyrics.

Summery:Harry goes home from a late night at work and sees a note from his wife,Ginny.Harry,the ever crious,wonders were Ginny's at.So he calles around and figures out that sees at a motel in Room 409.What he sees will be planted in his mind forever.

_**Room 409**_

A man about the age of 29 with unruly black hair and emrald green eyes walked out of the doors of the Auora dempartment room.This man was named Harry Potter.Harry was happily married to Ginny Weasley but for some reason she had been going out more often.He,being a noble person,let her but something was getting fisey now.Harry thought he smelled another man's smell apon her.He notice it in there kissies too.Ever time he'd kiss her,it felt like she didn't want to kiss him anymore or she wasen't intrested anymore.

Harry sighned as he walked over to the Apparatetion point and Apparated away.

He poped up back at his apartment to find a note on the living room table.He walked over to the table and looked at the note.

_Harry,_

_Don't stay up late for me.I've gone out again with acouple friends._

_Love,  
Ginny_

Harry looked at the note for a moment and thought 'this is the fifth time shes went out this went out this week'.He dicided enough is enough so he got his phone(wizarding world had been using those now) and called up Ginny's friend Alena to see if she knew were she was at.He dialed the number and waited.Alena picked up and answered with a "Hello?"

"Hey Alena,this is Harry,i was wondering if you had seen Ginny around?"Harry asked bluntley.

Alena paused for a moment.Should she tell him?He had a right to know.Her mind conflicted with each other before giving him the answer.

She sighed on the reciving end."Harry...she's at Room 409 at Jefferson Motal".She hung up.

Harry wrote the motal and room number down then Apparated to the motal.He walked up the counter and said"May i have the key to room 409?".The lady behind the counter stared at Harry for awhile before noticeing his scar.She let out a stutterd yes and gave him the key.Harry nodded his thanks to the lady and went up to room 409.He got to the fifth floor and seen the 400's row.401..402..403...404...405...406...407...408...409.Harry stood at the door to the infamous room.He wonder why she would be at a hotal room but he had his suspstions and hoped to they wearn't true.

He breathed a sigh put the key in the keyhole.He wished he haden't seen it.

_Yeah!  
I can't believe what I've seen, so scratch my eyes out!  
You, were at ease, on your knees, in his apartment!  
You said his name, as I came, in your direction!  
Now, I can choose, what to do, with both of you_

Harry coulden't believe their on her knees fumbleing with the belt buckel of who but the all famous Draco Malfoy.Ginny turned her head to see Harry standing at the door.If you looked at the door handle closely you could see it was smashed by unhumen force.Harry tighted his hand on the door then walked calmly over to them.Ginny screamed Draco's named as Harry got closer.

_I loved you! (I need you)  
You hurt me! (I loved you)  
I loved you,  
You, hurt, me, bad!  
GO!_

Draco opened his eyes and looked down at Ginny only to see why she stoped,only seen her backing away from a unknown force.Draco turned his head to see Harry.

_Your words, bury me, of what I used to be  
I can't erase all those things I've seen  
You heart, smothers me, now it's hard to breathe  
I can't erase all my memories_

Ginny was shouting out for Harry to stoped and that it wasen't what it looked like.Harry turned his head and looked coldly at her.He said"your words mean nothing to me no more".He felt like he coulden't breath from all of the adrenaline that was pumping in his veins.

_I, take a step, to the left, now you see me!  
Tears, start to pour, as you crawl, in his apartment!  
You, screamed his name, as I came, in your direction!  
Fists, start to fly, say goodbye, there's no excuses!_

She screamed Draco's name again but Draco wasne't fast enough to block Harry's punch.Draco fell as Harry smashed his face in with incedible blows.Ginny just sat their,stunned.

_Your words, bury me, of what I used to be  
I can't erase all those things I've seen  
You heart, smothers me, now it's hard to breathe  
I can't erase all my memories  
OH!_

_Get up!  
(Hey!) There's no excuses!  
(Hey)  
(Hey!) There's no excuses!  
(Hey!)_

Harry seen Draco go limp so he stoped punching him.Blood was all over his fists and clothes...Draco had sevral brusies to his face along with so much blood that you couldn't recognize him.He turned his head to Ginny.

_I loved you! (I need you)  
You hurt me! (I loved you)  
I loved you,  
You, hurt, me, bad!  
GO!_

He narrowed his eyes and said"I loved you,you know that? but you hurt me so were through.Hope you like what you done".Harry got the ring off his ring finger and throw it at her."i have no desire to be with someone who cheats on me and goes off with my enemy at that".He got up and left the motal room.Ginny sat there crying her eyes out,holding the ring to her chest.What had she done?

_Your words, bury me, of what I used to be  
I can't erase all those things I've seen  
You heart, smothers me, now it's hard to breathe  
I can't erase all my memories  
Erase all my memories of you!_

_**THE END...**_

A/N:Hoped you like it...the song is off of Bullet For My Valentine called Room 409.I am not a Ginny hater so if you think that don't.I just came out with this fic cuz it poped up in my head so i decided to share it with you.Well R&R people i love reviews so i no where i messed up.Sorry for the crappy grammer too.


End file.
